Kalian Pernah Melakukan Sex Sebelumnya?
by Hama Hitam
Summary: "Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti itu? Kau merusak suasana." "Jangan katakan kau belum pernah mimpi basah?" "Apa itu artinya berhubungan intim para kaum gay itu hanya sebatas hand job, oral sex? Terdengar begitu membosankan ya?" "Adegan dewasa hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang yang berumur 21 tahun ke atas." For Fujoshi Independence Day #4


Warning: No editing. Jadi, kalau ada typo, wajar sajalah. OOC. AT. Untuk 21 tahun ke atas (umur authornya sendiri juga belum nyampe segitu). Yaoi/Boys love/percintaan dua lelaki. Sex. Kata-kata yang tidak disensor. Suka gak suka, baca sajalah. Review gak direview, terserah anda semua sajalah. Yang penting otak piktor sudah dikeluarin.

Thanks untuk Konsep Kebidanan yang udah ngasih ide.

Thanks untuk Vatsyayana yang udah bikin otak saya seratus persen mesum selama seharian ini.

Thanks untuk operator warnet yang udah mau bagi link tentang anal sex #eh

Thanks untuk panitia yang sudah menyelenggarakan Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke 4

Fict untuk FID #4

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Ini memalukan untuk diakui. Tapi walau bagaimana pun pada kenyataannya, ini memang hal yang pertama kalinya untuk seorang Ryuichi merasakan hal yang bernama jatuh cinta.

Di umurnya yang ke dua puluh satu tahun, baru dia mengenal apa itu cinta. Padahal dia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menyanyikan lagu asmara.

Di tengah ketenarannya sebagai seorang penyanyi muda yang memiliki banyak fans, baru dia tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran. Padahal semua lagu-lagunya berisikan romansa indah nun memabukkan.

Kehidupan Ryuichi Sakuma ternyata memang sangat ironis.

Dan kini, Ryuichi merasa begitu berterima kasih untuk seorang Tatsuha Uesugi yang telah memperlihatkan cinta itu padanya. Pada seorang bujangan, seorang forever alone menyedihkan, memalukan seperti dirinya.

Tatsuha bukanlah seorang yang sempurna. Dia sedikit tampan—menurut Ryuichi pribadi. Tatsuha—yang bahkan mungkin akan terus menjadi seorang fans jika tanpa bantuan kakak iparnya—sedikit mesum—ini kata teman-teman Tatsuha saat Ryuichi masih meng'observasi calon pacarnya'. Arogan, mungkin benar. Tapi, Ryuichi mengakui cinta Tatsuha padanya cukup besar. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang bujangan yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta ini.

.::DP::.

Gravitation : Maki Murakami

Kalian Pernah Melakukan Sex Sebelumnya? : Dien Pribadi

Kama Sutra : Vatsyayana

.::DP::.

"Jadi, apa kalian pernah bercinta sebelumnya?"

Ryuichi terdiam sejenak, menatap secangkir latte di depannya, kemudian pada wajah sahabat terbaiknya, dan bertanya balik, "Maksudmu?"

Tohma Seguchi tersenyum tipis dan menatapnya intens, "Bercinta. Making love. Sex," dengan frontalnya empat kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Tohma.

Lagi, wajah Ryuichi terlihat kebingungan, "Sex? Seperti apa itu?"

"Astaga, Ryuichi. Jangan katakan kau belum pernah mimpi basah. Kau tidak tahu sex?"

Merengut sebal, Ryuichi membalas perkataan Tohma, "Aku tahu sex. Melakukan hubungan intim di atas ranjang. Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga pernah mimpi basah, tahu. Tapi, di mimpiku itu kan lelaki dengan wanita. Kalau hubunganku dengan Tatsuha—"

Tohma tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut sekaligus bingung Ryuichi, "Memangnya hubungan sex sesama lelaki itu tidak bisa? Hei, kalian juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, tahu."

"Kau pikir aku punya vagina? Aku ini lelaki Tohma."

"Kau lelaki? Masa?" dengan nada mengejek, Tohma menatap Ryuichi yang mulai kesal. Katanya, "Tentu saja. Mau kubuktikan? Mau lihat milikku?"

Tohma menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya masih terlihat geli pada 'kepolosan' seorang Ryuichi, "Hubungan sex antara dua laki-laki tak berarti salah seorang di antara keduanya harus memiliki vagina, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi berpikir sejenak, "Benarkah? Tapi, apa itu artinya berhubungan intim para kaum gay itu hanya sebatas hand job, oral sex? Terdengar begitu membosankan ya?"

Sedikit tertawa, Tohma menyahut, "Sesekali bertanyalah pada Tatsuha, Ryuchan. Dia tahu banyak," terdiam sejenak sambil menyesap teh hangatnya. Kemudian, Tohma kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sedikit heran, seorang mesum seperti dia bahkan tak menyentuhmu sama sekali."

Ryuichi tak menjawab. Dia kembali merelaksasikan punggungnya setelah tadi sempat sedikit tegang karena berdebat kecil dengan sang sahabat. Amethist indahnya menatap keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan parkiran cafe.

"Baiklah, kembali kepertanyaan awal, Ryuichi. Jadi, dari kesimpulan percakapan kita tadi, kau dan Tatsuha belum pernah melakukan sex?"

Merengut kesal, Ryuichi menjawab, "Ya, aku memang belum pernah. Lalu kenapa? Apa pentingnya sex itu, sih?"

"Astaga, Ryuichi, kau tak tahu apa-apa," sedikit dengan nada terkejut, Tohma memasang wajah seriusnya. Mengajak air muka Ryuichi pun mau tak mau juga ikut serius dan punggungnya kembali menegang. Tohma melanjutkan, "Sex itu sangat penting untuk sepasang kekasih, tahu. Dari sex, kita akan tahu sebesar apakah cinta seseorang kepada kita. Jika kau dan Tatsuha belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim sekalipun..., ah, bolehkah aku meragukan kata-kata 'kami berdua saling mencintai' yang keluar dari mulut kalian?"

"Dengan kata lain, tidak pernah melakukan sex, tidak ada cinta di antara kami?"

Tohma memekik pelan, "Benar. Kau harus melakukan sex dengan Tatsuha sesekali, Ryuichi. Agar aku bisa memercayai bahwa kau dan Tatsuha saling mencintai."

Ryuichi terdiam sejenak. Punggung kecilnya bersandarkan pada bantalan sofa di belakangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ryuichi saat ini, tapi Tohma sangat yakin akan perkiraannya, 'Ryuichi akan memaksa Tatsuha untuk berhubungan intim.'

Tak lama, wajah Ryuichi memerah sendiri. Membayangkan sesuatu? Tohma tak tahu pasti apa, tapi pemuda blonde itu yakin pasti sesuatu yang tak jauh dari percakapan mereka berdua tadi.

"K...kuanggap percakapan ini tidak pernah ada, Tohma," tiba-tiba Ryuichi berkata. Wajahnya menunduk, tapi Tohma bisa melihat wajah kemerahan Ryuichi. Pemuda amethist itu berdiri dan pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Tohma.

.::DP::.

"Aku pulang."

Hubungan Tatsuha dan Ryuichi sudah berjalan sekitar tiga bulan. Suatu hubungan yang akan langgeng sepertinya.

Dihari perayaan dua bulan kebersamaan mereka, Ryuichi mengajak Tatsuha untuk tinggal di apartementnya. Dia ingin selalu bersama Tatsuha, itu alasannya.

Yah, pemuda mantan jomblo sejati itu ingin agar cinta pertamanya adalah cinta terakhir untuknya. Dia ingin menjaganya, itu yang dipikirkan Ryuichi.

Tapi, pikiran itu terganggu sejak tadi siang. Sejak percakapannya dengan Tohma. Percakapan random, tapi mampu membuatnya malu sendiri jika membayangkan hal-hal seperti apa yang dikatakan Tohma.

'Tatsuha itu cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Pasti. Tapi..., kami berdua belum pernah..., argh, apa yang harus kulakukan, Kumagoro?'

Ryuichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kacau di otaknya. Dia memeluk erat kelinci pinknya. Terkadang, wajah manisnya disembunyikan di perut sang kelinci.

"Aku pulang. Ryuichi!"

Mata Ryuichi terbelalak saat menyadari Tatsuha sudah berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"O...okaerinasai, Tatsuha."

Sedikit heran, Tatsuha duduk di sofa didepan Ryuichi duduk—Ryuichi duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet, "Ada yang kau pikirkan, Ryuchan?"

Terdiam sejenak, Ryuichi mempermainkan telinga Kumagoro. Dia menunduk dan menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Tatsuha mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak ingin memaksa pemuda yang notebene masih tergolong 'kekasih baru'nya tersebut. Melepaskan tas sekolahnya sambil mengeluh, "Hari ini aku kena marah oleh guruku gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas matematika."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu kemarin malam untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu, kan?" Ryuichi menyumpahi, "Itu akibatnya kau tidak melaksanakan perintahku."

"Aku sudah akan mengerjakannya kalau saja Ryuichi tidak mengajakku main game," elak Tatsuha sambil mencibir. Dia membalas tatapan Ryuichi dengan senyuman mengejek, "Jadi, yang salah bukan aku."

Menolehkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan Tatsuha, Ryuichi membalas, "Tetap saja itu salahmu. Kau tidak memiliki iman yang kuat untuk tidak menerima ajakanku."

"Hei, aku ini memiliki iman yang kuat untuk—" teringat sesuatu, Tatsuha membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Heran dengan kalimat ambigu yang didengarnya, Ryuichi menatap Tatsuha, "Untuk apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Hmm, sebagai hukuman, aku harus mengerjakan lima puluh soal matematika dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi," Tatsuha merengut tak senang. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan panik, Ryuichi memanggil, "Tatsuha. Tunggu dulu."

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku untuk bermain, aku menolak, Ryuichi. Ajak saja Kumagoromu main. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas hukumanku," tanpa menoleh, Tatsuha masih berjalan sambil menyeret tasnya dengan lesu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Pemuda bermutiara hitam itu tak melanjutkan langkahnya dan kini berbalik menghadap Ryuichi, "Ya?"

Berdiri dengan memeluk Kumagoro dan menatap dalam mata sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, Ryuichi bertanya, "Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang sama sekali jarang dipikirkan oleh seorang Tatsuha, "Hei, tanpa menjawabnya, kau tahu jawabanku, kan?"

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

Dengan senyum tipis, Tatsuha mengangguk, "Ya. Tentu saja. Kau tahu itu."

"Sebesar apa?"

Memutar bola mata pelan, Tatsuha menjawab, "Sebesar dunia ini mungkin. Ah, tidak. Sebesar angkasa luas ini. Sudahlah Ryuichi. Aku harus segera mengerjakan tugasku," kembali berbalik, Tatsuha pergi meninggalkan Ryuichi menuju kamarnya. Saat ingin menutup pintu kamarnya, tak disangka Ryuichi menahan pintunya. Dengan wajah merah sambil menunduk, Ryuichi berkata, "Ayo lakukan itu."

"Hah?"

"Ayo lakukan itu!" kali ini tanpa menunduk, Ryuichi menatap mata kelam Tatsuha. Keyakinan terpancar dari amethist yang sejak dulu membuat Tatsuha tergila padanya.

"Melakukan ap..., hei, Ryu...Ryuichi!"

Kaget. Tentu saja kaget saat Ryuichi tiba-tiba masuk dengan paksa ke kamar Tatsuha, mendorongnya keras ke kasur dan menciumi bibir Tatsuha dengan kasar dan bernafsu.

Selang dua menit, Ryuichi melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya dengan keras memegangi kerah baju sekolah Tatsuha, sedangkan pemiliknya dengan panik menatap wajah sang kekasih yang berada di atasnya, "Hei, hei, hei Ryuichi. K...kau bercanda?"

"Ayo kita lakukan, Tatsuha. Kau benar mencintaiku, kan? Buktikan, ayo!"

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? He...hei, siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperti ini?" panik Tatsuha saat Ryuichi tiba-tiba menciumi lehernya. Tangannya bekerja melepaskan seluruh kancing kemeja Tatsuha.

Tatsuha berusaha keras menjauhkan Ryuichi darinya. Menghentikan serbuan mendadak Ryuichi. Tapi, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana kini, Ryuichi yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya itu sekarang terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"RYUICHI BERHENTI!"

Teriakan Tatsuha membuat Ryuichi kaget dan menghentikan apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan bar-bar pada Tatsuha tadi. Dengan perlahan, Ryuichi menjauh dari tubuh Tatsuha. Mukanya memerah. Bukan lagi karena pikiran kotornya. Tapi, karena rasa malunya karena dia telah melakukan tindakan asusila pada bocah yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Astaga," pekik Tatsuha saat tak sengaja ia melihat air mata Ryuichi setetes jatuh di pipi sang pemuda. Mengangkat perlahan wajah sang idola agar dia bisa melihat amethist indah itu, dan dia bingung bukan main saat menyadari kini amethist itu dihiasi beberapa tetes air mata.

"Hiks. Maaf. A...aku hanya...Tohma bilang...aku...tidak...hiks Tohma...kau...cinta...kita...hiks," dengan tersedu, Ryuichi menerangkan sesuatu pada Tatsuha sekaligus menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Tapi hanya beberapa patah kata tak jelas yang tak dimengerti Tatsuha yang terdengar.

"Apa yang Tohma katakan padamu?" kini dengan senyum dan nada lembut, Tatsuha menatap amethist itu dalam. Dengan malu, Ryuichi berkata, "To...Tohma bilang kita belum akan saling mencintai jika kita belum melakukan sex."

"He?" wajah bingung Tatsuha semakin membuat Ryuichi malu bukan kepalang. Terutama setelah itu Tatsuha tertawa geli melihat kepolosan Ryuichi. Dengan lembut, dielusnya pelan rambut sang idola, "Begitu ya? Jadi kau ingin melakukan hal itu? Hm?"

.::DP::.

"Engh."

Melenguh saat jemari panjang Tatsuha memelintir pelan nipple kecil Ryuichi hingga puting itu memerah dan tegang. Darah Ryuichi terasa begitu cepat mengalir di dadanya, terlebih di sekitar puting kanan yang baru saja dimanjakan oleh tiga jari sang kekasih.

Ibu jari dan telunjuk kanan Tatsuha memainkan nipple kiri Ryuichi yang menegang, sedang puting bagian kanannya harus bersiap sebab sebentar lagi lidah lincah Tatsuha akan memberi kenikmatan yang lain untuk sang pemuda amethist.

"Ennngggh," lenguhan itu sedikit menjadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya saat kini puting kanannya pun ikut merasakan sentuhan sensasional dari lidah Tatsuha.

Menjilat. Ke atas. Ke bawah. Memutar. Dan dengan dua bibirnya, Tatsuha menghisap nipple itu hingga memerah dan lidahnya terasa asin. Tangan Ryuichi tak bisa diam, terus ia mengacak rambut hitam Tatsuha, kadang mencakar punggung pemuda yang ada di atasnya tersebut, "T...Tatsu...ah."

"Aku suka caramu menyebut namaku, Ryuchan," Tatsuha menempelkan pipinya ke dada kiri Ryuichi, mendengarkan detak jantung Ryuichi yang lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya, "Kau gugup? Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu, Ryuchan?"

"S...shut up dan teruskan saja permainannya!"

Terkejut, baru pertama kali ini Tatsuha mendengar Ryuichi membentaknya. Dengan senyum nakal, Tatsuha menatap Ryuichi, "Hm?"

Wajah memerah di bawahnya terlihat lebih manis dan menggoda dari biasanya. Sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan Tatsuha di bibir Ryuichi, menenangkan pemuda yang begitu ingin merasakan sex pertamanya, "Kau nakal ya, Ryuchan?"

Tak menjawab, Ryuichi justru menggapai kepala Tatsuha dan mendorong kepala itu lebih dalam, mengubah kecupan lembut itu menjadi sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu dan keinginan memiliki Tatsuha seutuhnya, "Lakukan saja, oke? Jangan banyak komentar."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ryuichi mengubah kembali posisi mereka hingga Tatsuha yang ada di bawahnya. Didudukinya perut datar Tatsuha, sambil melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolah Tatsuha yang masih terpasang—dengan tangan gemetar karena gugup. Tatsuha yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan membiarkan Ryuichi menguasai permainan untuk sementara.

Dibiarkan oleh Tatsuha saat lidah Ryuichi yang kaku menjilati lehernya. Tersenyum kecil Tatsuha, kala tangan kecil Ryuichi melepas zipper celananya dengan cara yang aneh dan terasa kaku—yang Tatsuha tahu betul karena ini memang pengalaman pertama Ryuichi melakukan hal itu.

Tatsuha mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya saat Ryuichi melepaskan celananya dan kemudian melemparkannya ke arah belakang, terjatuh di balik rak buku Tatsuha—dan Tatsuha harus tahu jika besok tak ingin terlambat hanya karena mencari celana seragamnya yang tak bisa ditemukan di lemari.

"Ingin melakukan blow job, Ryuchan?" Tatsuha tertawa kecil saat mulut kecil Ryuichi mengulum penisnya. Tapi tawa itu tak lama saat Tatsuha juniornya merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan di dalam mulut Ryuichi meskipun terasa begitu kaku saat lidahnya menjilati tubuh falusnya.

"Ehmhmm," layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru merasakan betapa enaknya permen setelah seminggu dia hanya memakan obat, Ryuichi terus menjilati falus Tatsuha, meremas kecil bagian pangkalnya, memanjakan sang pemilik yang tengah menyembunyikan obsidian hitamnya untuk merasakan kenyamanan permainan auparishtaka Ryuichi.

"Ryuchan," desah Tatsuha kala bibir kecil Ryuichi mengatup dan menghisap pelan falus miliknya.

"Hm?"

"Kau dapat buku Kama Sutra darimana? Membelinya? Meminjamnya dari Niichan?" tanya Tatsuha yang membuat Ryuichi melepaskan kulumannya dan melotot pada orang yang sejak tadi ia puaskan, "Apanya?"

Tatsuha membuka matanya, dan mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek, "Kau belajar hal ini dari ajaran sex Vatsyayana, kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti itu, baka Tatsuha? Kau merusak suasana," Ryuichi kesal. Dia berdiri, memungut dan memakai kembali kemejanya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Kau menyebalkan."

"Eh?" Tatsuha panik saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. Buru-buru Tatsuha menggapai lengan Ryuichi sebelum pemuda amethist itu keluar dari kamarnya, "Aku bercanda. Eh, Ryuchan?"

Heran, Tatsuha melihat Ryuichi yang meringis dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi pahanya. Mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang kekasih, Tatsuha tersenyum tipis dan menarik kembali tubuh sang penyanyi ke tempat tidur, "Tak enak lho berhenti ditengah-tengah permainan. Apalagi, jika sedang dalam keadaan begini, hm?"

Tatsuha melepaskan kembali kemeja yang dipakai Ryuichi tadi. Dia menempelkan punggung sang pemuda amethist ke dadanya, dan tangannya memijat pelan falus kecil Ryuichi yang ereksi. Tangan terampil yang membuat Ryuichi heran dan kagum padanya. Ingin Ryuichi berkata, "Ajarkan aku seperti itu, Tatsu," tapi...itu adalah hal yang konyol, dan Ryuichi sadar hal itu.

"Akan kuajari kau bermain fellatio yang benar," bisik Tatsuha pelan. Dia membaringkan tubuh Ryuichi dan mengambil posisi di atas namun sedikit ke bawah pinggul Ryuichi. Digenggamnya pelan pangkal falus milik Ryuichi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Awalnya setengah batang yang masuk, dan bibir Tatsuha naik lagi ke ujung penisnya. Dan kembali, Tatsuha memasukkan falus Ryuichi. Kini hingga ke memenuhi mulutnya dan membuat Ryuichi menggelinjang kenyamanan. Lidah Tatsuha menjilati batang falus sementara mulutnya menaik turuni Ryuichi junior tersebut.

Terkadang, tangannya yang memegang pangkal falus Ryuichi beralih ke ujung, dan lidahnya serta bibirnya menjilati dan menciumi falus Ryuichi dari samping.

Terkadang, saat bibirnya berada di ujung, sengaja Tatsuha berlama-lama sambil sesekali mengucup, menjilat, menghisap glansnya, hingga...

"T...Tat..Tatsu... I'm coming. I'm coming," pekik Ryuichi, mengundang senyum tipis Tatsuha dan mempercepat gerakannya sendiri pada tubuh falus Ryuichi, "Ehm...hemmm...nggh...ngh...ha...ha..aaahh."

Semen Ryuichi keluar dan memenuhi mulut Tatsuha—bahkan hingga tercecer keluar dari mulut Tatsuha. Tubuh kecil Ryuichi menggelinjang kenyamanan saat dia mengeluarkan habis spermanya, "Tatsu...ah."

Tatsuha menciumi bibir Ryuichi sambil menunggu falusnya selesai berkedut dan berhenti mengeluarkan semennya.

"Ngh, Tatsu. Aku lelah."

Dipandangi Tatsuha amethist indah yang kelelahan itu dengan pandangan lembut. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan rambut Ryuichi. Bisiknya, "Masih belum selesai, sayangku."

Wajah Ryuichi memerah mendengar panggilan Tatsuha padanya. Dadanya yang menempel pada dada Tatsuha terasa semakin panas saat Tatsuha mengecup pelan keningnya, "Kita lanjutkan, ya?" tanya pemuda obsidian itu tepat di telinga Ryuichi. Ryuichi hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

Tatsuha melebarkan posisi kedua kaki Ryuichi, memandangi falus Ryuichi sebentar, mengangkat pinggul sang kekasih dan memosisikan letak juniornya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tatsu?"

"Sebuah natural sex. Kau akan tahu nanti. Hm," Tatsuha mencium lembut paha dan perut Ryuichi sebelum dia memegangi pantat kenyal Ryuichi, menggapai anus dengan jemarinya dan memijat pelan kulit dipinggiran anus agar nantinya tidak kaget jika jemari Tatsuha memasuki lubang kecil itu untuk penetrasi.

"Ergh, Tatsuha," Ryuichi memekik pelan saat telunjuk dan jari tengah Tatsuha masuk bersamaan ke dalam rektum sang amethist dan bergerak liar di sana. Sedikit air mata keluar dari amethist milik Ryuichi saat jari ketiga Tatsuha memasukinya kembali, "T...Tatsu errrgh."

Tatsuha menciumi lembut bibir dan pipi Ryuichi untuk mengurangi kesakitan yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Mendiamkan sejenak tiga jarinya di dalam sana hingga Ryuichi kembali tenang dan membiasakan diri akan keberadaan benda asing di anusnya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Tatsuha saat wajah manis Ryuichi sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ryuichi mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum, "Ya. T..tidak apa. Eeergh."

Tatsuha memasukkan jari keempatnya bersamaan Ryuichi berkata, "Ya."

"T...Tatsu... engggh... ha..huh...huh..engggh," Ryuichi mendesah, melenguh—terkadang menjerit pelan, "Hmmmhhh...huh...huh...hhhh...huh."

Empat jari itu bergerak liar, mengajak sang pemilik rektum menggeliat nyaman saat tak sengaja jari tengah Tatsuha menyentuh prostatnya. Tangan Ryuichi mencakar punggung Tatsuha kala jemari itu digantikan dengan falus yang lebih besar dari miliknya, "T...Tatsu... You...y..b...big, bastard!"

Tatsuha tak memperdulikan umpatan kesal Ryuichi yang kesakitan karena lubangnya terlalu sempit untuk falus Tatsuha yang besar. Tak peduli masih sesempit apa, Tatsuha memaksakan miliknya masuk, hingga tertelan seluruhnya di dalam tubuh Ryuichi, memberikan efek lenguhan dan jeritan kesakitan Ryuichi. Sakit karena cakaran di punggungnya tak terasa saat juniornya merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang selalu dia bayangkan dan dia mimpikan.

"Angkat pinggangmu, sayang," Tatsuha berbisik, dan Ryuichi mematuhi perintah sang kekasih. Dengan bantuan Tatsuha, sang idol mengangkat pinggulnya sedang kakinya terbuka lebar.

"Aku akan mulai."

"Enggggh, T...Tatsu...ah."

.::DP::.

"Kau bolos sekolah hari ini, Tatsuha?"

Obsidian hitam itu mendongak, menatap Tohma yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan wajah kesal, Tatsuha menjawab, "Ya. Aku terlambat bangun tadi pagi. Dan saat aku sampai di sekolah, pagar sudah tutup sejak tiga puluh menit sebelum aku sampai."

Tohma duduk di samping adik iparnya tersebut dan bertanya, "Apa Ryuichi menanyakan sesuatu kemarin?"

"Tentang sex dan cinta? Aku tak tahu, kau dapat pemikiran dari mana mengaitkan sebesar apa cinta seseorang melalui sex."

Tohma menghirup kopi hitamnya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab, "Yah, sebab aku curiga padamu, kenapa kau—"

"Tak segera mengajak tidur Ryuichi dihari pertama kami jadian? Aku menjaga kesuciannya, tahu. Yah, sebenarnya setiap kali melihat wajahnya, nafsuku begitu besar untuk bisa menggagahinya. Tapi..., ah, dia suci seperti malaikat. Aku tak tega menodai malaikat itu."

"Tapi sepertinya kau melakukannya kemarin malam, hm?"

Tatsuha memandangi sang kakak ipar curiga, "Tak mungkin Ryuichi menceritakan hal itu padamu. Kau memasang kamera tersembunyi di apartement kami, ya?"

Tohma tertawa geli mendengar tuduhan sang adik, "Aku hanya menebak. Dan kau membenarkan tebakanku."

"Menyebalkan. Kau menghancurkan prinsipku untuk tidak menyentuh Ryuichi sebelum dia berumur dua puluh dua," Tatsuha berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan sang kakak ipar. Tohma menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Dua puluh dua?" saat langkah Tatsuha baru tiga langkah dari meja.

Tatsuha tersenyum tipis dan berbalik dengan gaya sok cool, "Bukankah adegan dewasa hanya boleh dilihat dan dilakukan untuk orang yang berumur 21 tahun ke atas?" dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Tohma.

'21 tahun ke atas, eh? Memangnya umurmu sendiri berapa?' Tohma sweatdrop mendengar jawaban adik iparnya tersebut. Saat matanya melihat Tatsuha dari jendela cafe, dia menyeringai tipis. Tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sekeping compact disk, dan berbisik, "Aku punya enam kamera di tempatmu, lho, Tatsu chan."

.::END::.


End file.
